


Fluffy oneshot

by broken_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_soul/pseuds/broken_soul
Summary: Drarry eighth year first kiss and fluff. So much fluff.





	Fluffy oneshot

They were lying under an oak tree near the lake, hidden behind thick bushes from the prying eyes of other curious and still confused-by-their-friendship students.

Harry was leaning his back against the tree, legs spread apart, and Draco sitting between them, head on Harry’s chest. He felt Harry’s right hand on his head, fingers tangled in and slowly playing with his hair. 

It was peaceful, and quiet, and comfortable. Something he didn’t feel often, before the two of them started spending time together. 

He felt safe.

And confused, actually, because the thing was, he still didn’t know where he stood with Harry. Neither of them were good at talking about their emotions, and so here they were, Draco practically lying on Harry, and still he wasn’t sure if they were friends, or more, or where the line between those even was, whether they would ever adress it, or if they had already crossed it.

He thought about how it felt to be this close to someone, to Harry, physically in this moment, his chest and fingers and lips on the top of his head, but also emotionally, and how he never thought that he’d be comfortable enough with anyone to be this vulnerable, how he thought he’d never want to.

He thought about all those months his friends would try to help him, make him happier, make him eat, and how none of their attempts worked. How they saw the only thing that temporarily got him out of the numbness and depression he felt after the war and all those terrible choices he had made, and how only talking to Harry, even though it was more arguing, or bickering, than talking, could put that flame back in his eyes and soul, could bring him back to life. He thought about how he only felt comfortable to talk about the eating disorder and his mum’s suicide with Harry. He thought about all those years he spent sulking and frustrated because of one turned down offer of friendship, and trying to catch Harry’s attention in any way, to always be the center of his universe, friend or school enemy.

He thought about all of that, and about how he never wanted this moment to end, about Harry’s beating heart under him and about the moment he thought it had stopped beating forever, and he closed his eyes even more tightly than they already were to be able to pretend he wasn’t there if things went wrong, when he said:

“I love you.”

His own heart started beating ten times quicklier. His hands started sweating, and he felt panic rising in his chest.

Harry stiffened behind him and his hand stopped playing with his hair.

Draco suddenly wanted to take it back, or at least die right on the spot. He felt Harry push him off himself, and he thought he could cry.

“What?”

Draco stole a quick glance at him. He looked surprised, not angry or disgusted, which was probably better than what he could hope for. He looked down at his knees.

“Nothing. I mean. I just. I,” he stuttered. His previous courage had left him.

It didn’t matter, though, because then there were lips on his own, Harry’s lips, and Harry was kissing him and he couldn’t focus on anything other than what he dreamt about for so long, the dream that replaced the nightmares that kept him up at night, because he wanted this for so long and now it was happening and it was nothing like what he thought it would be, there weren’t any fireworks people talk about and it was so much better because it felt real. It felt so real. He felt alive. 

Even when Harry pulled away.

“God,” Harry sighed. “You’re going to kill me.”

He was blushing, and Draco felt his cheeks getting pink, too. “What? You’re the one who attacked me. Why did you do it, then?”

Harry looked at him for a moment, before he laughed. “Merlin, you’re impossible.”

Draco must have looked confused, because he then seemed to take pity on him. Harry took his hands into his own, and suddenly he seemed younger, scared, shy. He traced Draco’s palm with his index finger. It looked like he was trying to calm himself down.

“It’s just that,” he started, “you manage to surprise me with everything you do. It’s… one of the things I love about you the most.” He glanced up, uncertain. “I love you, too. I’m sorry. I’m not good at these things.”

“You’re perfect,” Draco said, feeling… warm. “Anyway, you can’t be worse than me,” he laughed nervously.

“I know, you’re the absolute worst,” Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. 

“Do you… I mean, what are we?” Draco said shyly.

“What do you want us to be?” Harry asked.

“More.”

“I want that, too,” Harry beamed.

“So…”

“So… Do you want to be my boyfriend? Official and all. I’m getting kinda tired of the questions and looks we’re getting all the time and not knowing what to say.”

“Really?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Draco hasitated. “You’re not just doing this out of pity, right?

"Course not,” Harry said. “You know what Hermione thinks? That I’ve always liked you. That she knew, all that time, that it was obvious. I was kinda obsessed in sixth year. She says I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. I guess she’s right. She’s always right. You were always on my mind. And this year, I thought… I was allowed to like you, to care, to be your friend, for the first time… For some reason. Maybe because I thought you needed someone, and I can’t not help anyone. But I guess that was just me trying to justify to my friends, and at first to myself, why I wanted, needed, to spend time with you. I’m… not sure what I’m trying to say. Just because you got the courage to say something first doesn’t mean I didn’t feel it too, so… Don’t worry about me not being serious about this. It’s the only thing I’m sure of. You, I mean. I want to be your boyfriend. So… Do you want that, too?”

Draco didn’t make a sound or move at first, and then when he did, he threw himself at Harry into a tight embrace, and said, “You lied when you said you’re not good at this and I hate you because you’re better than me but I really want to be your boyfriend, too, Potter.”

“Good. That was the best speech I’ve ever done. It would’ve been a pity if it was in vain.”

“Now who’s imppossible?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english?


End file.
